We are!
"We Are!" è il nome della prima sigla di apertura di One Piece. Sebbene sia quella utilizzata per i primi episodi, è di solito anche utlizzata per episodi speciali. È anche stata sentita all'inizio del primo film. Originariamente è stata cantata da Hiroshi Kitadani. Per la settima sigla, è stata utilizzata una versione alternativa cantata dai pirati di Cappello di Paglia. Un remix è stato prodotto per la decima sigla di apertura dell'anime dalla boyband Sud Coreana Tohoshinki (in Giappone noti come THSK e in Cina come TVXQ), che hanno anche cantato la diciassettesima sigla di chiusura Asu wa Kuru Kara e la undicesima sigla di apertura Share the World!, per commemorare il decimo anniversariodell'anime di One Piece. Impiego nelle Serie *'Original Version' cantata da Hiroshi Kitadani - usata come sigla di apertura per gli episodi 1-47, usata come sottofondo durante la fuga da Arabasta e durante il volo sulla Knock-Up Stream. *'7-Member Straw Hat Pirates Version' cantata dai sette membri della ciurma - usata come sigla di apertura per gli episodi 279–283 *'2008 Remix' cantata dai Tohoshinki - Impiegata come sigla di apertura per gli episodi 373-394 Sigla Il narratore introduce Gol D. Roger, descrivendolo come un uomo che ha ottenuto ricchezza, fama e potere, prima di parlare della sua esecuzione e delle sue ultime parole. Vengono spiegate le vele di una nave pirata, che mostrano il Jolly Roger, e molte altre navi vengono mostrate mentre preparano le proprie vele e salpano verso l'orizzonte. Il narratore afferma che il mondo è entrato nella "Grande Era dei Pirati". Rufy appare correndo su una collina, e salta giù dalla rupe che vi è alla cima. Rapidi flash del resto del suo equipaggio; Zoro con uno sguardo severo, Nami che saluta, Usopp con le braccia conserte e Sanji con una sigaretta. Rufy quindi allunga il braccio alle sue spalle, prima di spararlo verso la Going Merry, aggrappandosi alla parte superiore dell'albero maestro e tirandosi verso di esso. Mentre cade, viene visualizzato il logo della serie di One Piece, disegnato su una vecchia mappa. La Going Merry viene mostrata mentre naviga tra il mare mosso, assieme a dei giganti Re del mare tutti attorno ad essa. Quindi viene fatta vedere la parte frontale della nave, con Nami, Zoro, Usopp e Sanji in piedi sulla prua, e Rufy appeso a testa in giù dalla polena. Rufy sorride e osserva i Sea King. Quindi la Going Merry viene rappresentata mentre naviga su una mappa, saltando fuori dall'acqua. Zoro viene quindi visto usare il Santōryū (三刀流, Tecnica delle Tre Spade) contro molti nemici, sconfiggendoli tutti. Sanji esegue un Frit Assorti (フリットアッソチ, Fritto Misto), anche lui sconfiggendo un gran numero di nemici. Usopp spara un uovo al volto di un avversario, che prende anche una botta in testa dal bastone di Nami. Appare un altro Sea King che tenta di attaccare la ciurma, ma Rufy gli tira un pugno e lo sconfigge. Quindi vi sono rapide immagini di Buggy, Kuro e Don Krieg. In seguito Rufy è visto atterrare sul ponte, di fronte agli altri membri dell'equipaggio. Si alza e sorride, e vi sono rapidi flash Arlong, Alvida, Smoker e Dragon. Il Jolly Roger dei pirati di Cappello di paglia appare sventolante. Rufy quindi fa ruotare il cappello di paglia sul suo indice e la telecamera zooma sul cappello. La telecamera zooma quindi indietro e rivela che il cappello è adesso indossato da Shanks, che si gira e viene seguito dal suo equipaggio: Lucky Loo, Yasopp e Benn Beckman. Infine Rufy, Nami, Zoro Usopp e Sanji sorridono e la Going Merry prende il largo. La telecamera sposta l'attenzione sul retro della Going Merry per poter inquadrare un gabbiano che le vola vicino, quando il titolo dell'anime compare sullo schermo. Versione remixata del 2008 Shots of the Grand Line ocean before cutting to the sails of the Thousand Sunny. A few birds fly along side it until one zooms into the camera. When it clears, we see they're flying by Luffy, who has his back turned to us and standing on the front of the ship. The One Piece title crops around him and then turns solid. It then goes back to Luffy as the camera swings around in front of him, showing the other Straw Hats behind him. He lifts his hat up and smiles before the real main title logo comes up. Next, Luffy, wearing a different outfit, is walking on a beach with the Thousand Sunny in the background. One by one, the other Straw Hats fade in as well, walking along with him. Luffy then takes off running with the others following suit, nearly leaving Usopp behind and running to catch up. Cut to the crew running while previous characters, friends and allies of theirs are shown in the background (Surprisingly Foxy and his crew are considered as such as well). Next, cutting to shots of the major villains they've faced in order of their appearance (Buggy and Alvida, Kuro and Jango, Don Krieg, Arlong, Wapol, Crocodile, Enel, and Rob Lucci). It then goes back to the Straw Hats running as the camera closes in on each one of them in the order in which they joined. The next shot is from the final moments in Arabasta when the Straw Hats bid Vivi a silent farewell with their friendship marks displayed. Vivi and Carue tearfully do the same before the scene zooms out, showing the Going Merry as it sails into the sunset. Back to the Thousand Sunny, it sails the sea then blasts off into the air with a Coup De Burst. Next, Oars rises from a stone wall while Luffy is going Gear Second as he readies to face him with the other Straw Hats looking on, along with a individual shot of Brook. More character pan shots include the Marine characters, the governo mondiale, Doflamingo, Orso Bartholomew, and Mihawk. Then Ace and Blackbeard as they face off, then Dragon, Barbabianca and Gol D. Roger, and lastly the Red Haired Pirates with Shanks overlooking the ocean. Finally we go back to Luffy then a final zoom out of the Straw Hats as they continue running before the One Piece title ends the opening. This opening was redrawn on later episodes. Various details in characters faces are different. The various characters on the background where early blue and later are colored. When Oars appears the screen is shaking. And when Luffy is using Gear Second his character is redrawn with his hat in another position. Testi Straw Hat Version Una versione di questa canzone è stata realizzata con il testo cantato dalla ciurma di Cappello di Paglia. Durante gli episodi 279-283, questa canzone è stata usata per rimpiazzare la prima intro originale "We Are!" , durante gli episodi di ricapitolazione della serie di Enies Lobby. L'edizione TV termina come l'originale, sulla riga di "WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE! WE ARE!". Originariamente, sono state realizzate due versioni di questa canzone: la prima con i 6 membri della ciurma, la seconda con i 7 (a causa del reclutamento di Nico Robin). Una terza è stata realizzata con i 9 membri dopo l'entrata in ciurma di Brook. One Piece Grand Battle 2/Rush English Version - preview Originally aired at the promotional showing of One Piece for America, the origins of this version are unclear. The songs appearance in the convention led to many English speaking fans becoming excited over seeing the series. After 4Kids gained the rights to the series, this introduction was dropped in favour of the One Piece Rap. Now it's time to set sail for a mystery Don't know where we will go, or what we're gonna see ONE PIECE! Gotta find a good crew, and then I'll work 'em to the bone There's just no time to rest, it's all mine, and mine alone I've always believed this is my destiny To be the greatest pirate the world has ever seen! If you're not on our side, then you'd better run and hide We'll defend 'til the end, all of our friends On that you can depend! Now it's time to set sail for a mystery Don't know where we will go, or what we're gonna see We will never give up the ship or the hunt One hope, one dream, one day... ONE PIECE! FUNimation English Version In episode 152, "We Are" played as the Straw Hats sailed the Knock Up Stream. In the FUNimation dub Jerry Jewel sung a new version of We Are. While this is an official English We Are, it is a rushed last minute version and a revised version was released when the DVDs came out. The official DVD version is sung by Vic Mignogna. Curiosità *La canzone è presente in tutti i giochi della serie Grand Battle, anche se One Piece Grand Battle! 2 e One Piece Grand Battle! Rush! la propongono con dei testi alternativi. *Pandaman fa un cameo in questa sigla. Viene visto correre con una spada insieme al resto dei pirati nemici sul lato destro dello schermo proprio nel momento in cui Zoro inizia ad usare il suo attacco con le spade. *Nella versione Odex, la canzone è esattamente la stessa di quella in Giapponese. *This song is has seen la maggior parte delle versioni ufficiali nell'intera serie; almeno sei, senza tener conto dei doppiaggi esteri. *Questa canzone è stata parte del 27° singolo realizzato dai Tohoshinki. Il singolo conteneva Share the World, We Are! e Asu wa Kuru Kara, e veniva chiamato "One Piece single" a causa delle tre canzoni che sono state utilizzate come sigle per l'anime di One Piece. Il singolo debuttò in cima alla classifica Oricon per aver venduto 58.952 durante il giorno della sua pubblicazione. *L'aspetto di Don Creek, nella prima versione di questa sigla, è stato disegnato con i capelli lunghi. Anche se ciò ha causato un po' di confusione tra i fan, l'immagine usata non è nientaltro che quella che compare negli avvisi di taglia, in contrapposizione con il suo aspetto reale. *Anche se questa è stata la prima canzone giapponese a ricevere una versione inglese, non è stata la prima ad essere trasmessa assieme a un doppiaggio inglese. *È interessante notare che, nella versione "4Kids", la sigaretta di Sanji è stata censurata ma non i sigari di Smoker. Negli episodi reali, però, anche questi ultimi sono stati censurati. Site Navigation Categoria:Musiche Categoria:Sigle di apertura